OS BokutoXreader
by Parisis-chan
Summary: Bokuto cherche à se faire pardonner et toi, tu lui résistes. Enfin, tu essaies...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Petit OS sur Bokuto, le premier que j'ai écrit sur Haikyuu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alleeeez…

J'ai dit non, Koutaro, réponds-tu.

Maiiiis…, insiste-t-il.

Non, c'est non.

Pour me faire pardonner [YN] ! entends-tu dans ton dos. Arrête-toi ! C'est un ordre ! Qu… un doigt d'honneur ?*

Tu souris en imaginant sa tête et refuse de te retourner mais il t'attrape la main pour te tirer vers lui. Tu soupires bruyamment, histoire de lui montrer ton agacement et reste neutre devant sa tête de malheureux.

Tu ne veux plus que je te touche ? demande-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

D'ici que tu me casses quelque chose…

C'était un accident ! se justifie-t-il en secouant les mains. De toute façon, je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes un massage !

Je peux demander à n'importe qui de me le faire alors ? demandes-tu malicieusement.

Il reste figé sur place tandis que tu continues à avancer avec un grand sourire. Bah quoi ? Il n'avait qu'à pas te laisser tomber du lit ce matin alors que vous étiez en train de tester une nouvelle position. Position dangereuse qui était son idée et que tu as accepté après beaucoup d'insistance de sa part. Vraiment, Bokuto peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi quand il utilise sa moue spéciale « ne me dit pas non, s'il-te-plaît, je t'aime ».

Non ! C'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs !

Très bien, très bien, dis-tu en levant les mains au ciel. Tu as 15 minutes avant ton match.

Mais… tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse ce soir plutôt ? demande-t-il les lèvres tremblantes.

Non, réponds-tu parce que tu savais très bien ce qu'allait entrainer le massage et que tu voulais punir Koutaro en le laissant frustré. Juste un massage et c'est maintenant ou jamais, l'achèves-tu.

Très bien, dit-il déterminé.

15 minutes, rappelles-tu.

Il t'entraine aussitôt dans les vestiaires et tu retiens un rire en le voyant si pressé. Il te place gentiment sur le banc et va fermer à clé les deux portes. Tu vas pour l'engueuler mais il te rassure en te disant qu'il a compris, mais qu'il veut juste que tu enlèves ton t-shirt pour que ce soit plus confortable. Tu restes sceptique mais acquiesces et fais ce qu'il te dit. Il enduit ses mains avec la crème qu'il utilise pour masser ses muscles et commence son travail. Tu soupires de bien-être et te relaxe complètement, ne sentant même pas ton soutien-gorge s'ouvrir et t'être enlevé. C'est quand ses mains touchent tes tétons que tu reprends conscience et te tourne en le fusillant du regard. Sentant l'engueulade arriver, Bokuto pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes pour étouffer la moindre parole. Il en profite pour reprendre son massage en explorant cette fois le devant de ton corps. Tu te crispes sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer. Il te caresse doucement en continuant de t'embrasser, te laissant à peine le temps de reprendre ton souffle. Tu t'accroches à son cou et foutue pour foutue, lui dit qu'il reste à peine 10 minutes avant son match, alors il a intérêt à accélérer. Les mouvements deviennent alors désordonnés dans la précipitation et tu ne sais plus qui déshabille qui au final. Tu finis plaquée contre un casier et t'agrippes de toutes tes forces à Koutaro en le pressant de te préparer.

Vas-y, supplies-tu.

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus et s'enfonce en toi, patiente un peu pour ne pas te faire mal et amorce des mouvements.

Plus… Koutaro… plus fort…

Il ralentit la cadence et vient plus durement en toi, te faisant gémir un peu trop fort.

Encore !

Il va progressivement plus vite et ta tête cogne contre le casier sous ses coups de reins.

Vas-y chérie, tu y es presque, soupire-t-il de plaisir.

Tu bouges pour aller à la rencontre de son bassin mais ça ne te suffit pas. Koutaro se laisse aller et sort de toi pour jouir sur ta cuisse. Il respire fortement et te serre fort contre lui.

Désolé, s'excuse-t-il avant d'enfoncer presque violement ses doigts en toi.

Tu pousses un cri et sens tes jambes trembler sous l'excitation. Il met un troisième doigt et bouge, mêlant vitesse et force. Tu atteints l'orgasme à peine une minute plus tard et t'effondre avec un long gémissement.

Tu reprends ta respiration dans les bras de ton copain et le dévisage en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il s'est excusé.

Hé, hé, hé, dit-il gêné. J'étais frustré de ce matin, explique-t-il.

Oui, j'imagine, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu m'as sauté dessus alors que j'avais dit non.

Il se racle la gorge et regarde partout sauf toi.

Désolé ? tente-t-il.

Hn, hn. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es excusé avant de… de me…, bref, finis-tu.

Ah, oui, parce que… je n'avais pas réussi à te faire jouir, avoue-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Tu souris et lui caresse la joue.

Tu t'es bien rattrapé, je trouve.

Hé, hé, hé !

Tu lui donnes une petite tape et lui dis de filer sous la douche.

Et dépêche-toi ! Il te reste moins de 2 minutes !

* * *

* Je suis désolée mais j'ai emprunté cette réplique à quelqu'un dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, je l'ai trouvé tellement drôle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre, pardon à l'auteur.

J'ai quelques autres OS en réserve mais si vous avez des sortes de "commandes" avec un personnage et peut-être une situation, je suis preneuse =)


End file.
